<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Made of Fate by DaniJayNel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750702">What is Made of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel'>DaniJayNel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies), Terminator Dark Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Family, G!P Grace, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, minor description of intercourse, not explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They know that their time is limited, and that any point they could be ripped from each other. In a world so bleak and hopeless, sometimes their intimate moments together are the only thing that matter. Grace is fully prepared to sacrifice her life for Dani, to go back and do what needs to be done. But when she hears something strange, something that shouldn't be, she realizes so has so much to stay for. </p><p>or</p><p>Dani accidentally falls pregnant with Grace's baby, and Grace finds out because she's able to hear the heartbeat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Harper/Dani Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is Made of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend posed the question: if Dani was pregnant, wouldn't Grace be able to hear the heartbeat thanks to her augmentation? The answer is yes. And the answer is I wrote this fic based on that. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Grace heard it, she never even realized what it was. She and Dani had tumbled onto the cot together, fingers urgently pulling at rumbled clothing and lips moving together. They both knew that their time was so limited, so whenever they had a tiny moment together, they took full advantage of it.</p><p>Grace loved those moments, where she would press her body close to Dani’s, hear the breathless cries from her lips as she moved her hips. It was intoxicating—worth living for. They sacrificed so much each and every day, and she knew that she might need to lose this one day, too. So whenever they had a chance, they took it. They devoured each other, loved each other. Grace mapped the scars and lines across Dani’s beautiful body, and she watched the way her eyes darkened with pleasure and how her lips parted, and she felt her conviction grow stronger each and every time.</p><p>So, when she heard it the first time, they were pressed close together under the thin blanket, naked and cooling off. Dani wasn’t sleeping, but she was nearly there. Grace could hear the soft rush of air through her lips and lungs, and the steady thrum of her heartbeat. She could hear a lot of things now, things that were invisible to her ears before the augmentation. At first it had been too much—an overload of stimuli. Now, she was used to it and she knew how to ignore the sounds that didn’t matter.</p><p>But this one, it caught her attention immediately. It was like the sound reached out to her, and she filtered out all other noise to hear it properly.</p><p>It was a fast, constant drumming. Almost like a heartbeat. Grace furrowed her brows and stared up at the ceiling, puzzling over where it was coming from and what it could be. It was too fast. What the hell was it?</p><p>“Grace, what’s wrong?”</p><p>She must have let the confusion fill her face, because Dani caressed the side of her jaw and when Grace looked at her, she was frowning in concern.</p><p>“Nothing,” Grace told her, smiling softly. “Just thought I heard something weird.”</p><p>Dani frowned. “Trouble?”</p><p>Grace turned onto her side and drew Dani closer. She bent down and nuzzled against her shoulder, pressing soft kisses against the skin there. Even through all the scars, Dani was still so beautiful.</p><p>“No trouble,” Grace assured her. “My augments might just be acting up or something.”</p><p>“You should get that checked out then.” Dani exhaled softly and relaxed against her, fingers caressing the sensitive skin of Grace’s lower back.</p><p>It was so nice, to be able to lay there in her arms like that, to be so open and vulnerable with Dani. Outside of this room, Dani was just her commander. But inside, Dani was hers to shower with affection and pleasure, to worship and adore and keep as close as she could.</p><p>“We should probably head out,” Dani told her, sighing.</p><p>Grace watched Dani slide out of bed and pull her uniform on. Where moments ago she had allowed herself to relax, now she was stiffening up. Grace could see the emotions draining from her, replaced by a stoic board of nothing. She knew the necessity, understood why Dani was like this, but it still made her chest ache.</p><p>“Thank you, again,” Dani told her, putting her cap on over her messy hair. “That was really good.”</p><p>Grace nodded, swallowed. It was a dismissal, and it shouldn’t sting, but it always did. “Yeah, anytime, Commander.”</p><p>Dani’s face twitched and her frown deepened, like it hurt her just as much to be reminded of what world they lived in. She gave a stiff nod. “I expect to see you training within the next hour.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>With that, Dani left.</p><p>Grace sat there on her cot, naked and her body still tingling, and yet her heart felt heavy. She couldn’t stop thinking about that weird sound she had heard, either. She couldn’t just sit there and feel sorry for herself, though. She needed to get up and train their new recruits, and head out for a perimeter check. Should something happen, Grace was the first one needed on the battlefield. So she got up, she dressed, and she forged on. As she always did.</p><p>In this world, human versus machine, she had no time to waste on things like wistful thoughts and hurt feelings.</p><p>It took a week for them to fall into each other again. Sometimes it could take days, sometimes months. Grace had to leave to help rescue a small group of survivors that had made contact. When she left, Dani told her to be safe, and Grace saw the storm of emotions in her eyes. Had they not been surrounded by soldiers, Grace would have pulled her in and kissed her as hard as she could. Because though they didn’t say it, this was as good as a goodbye. They both knew it could be, that Grace might not be returning home.</p><p>When she did return, she was filthy and covered in blood, some her own, most not, and hardened by the rough last days, but she was alive. Dani was at the entrance to the bunker when their plane landed, standing there with her chin up and her shoulders squared, and Grace saw the second her shoulders dropped from relief. Grace didn’t have time to rush to her like she wanted to. They had multiple injured civilians to rush to intensive care, and she could only offer a short nod of acknowledgment as they rushed past.</p><p>Afterwards, Grace stumbled down to the showers. They were lucky to have this place. It was an old government bunker, deep underground and designed to wait out the apocalypse. Out of all of their safe houses, this was the only that Legion hadn’t found yet, and it was a blessing. There was still electricity, so Grace was able to stand underneath the hot water, and she sighed in relief as the dirt just melted away and her muscles eased. She was already healed.</p><p>With her enhancements, it took a lot more to feel so exhausted if she didn’t overexert herself too quickly. But that last battle had been difficult, and her desire to return to the woman she loved, to Dani, had been the thing she needed to keep on her toes and stay alive. Being the only augment still alive, Grace was the only one they could deploy to fight head to head with a Rev-9, and they had to take advantage of that.</p><p>Exactly why Dani had been so vehemently against her undergoing the surgery, and exactly why Grace had volunteered so enthusiastically while Dani was in recovery, too injured to even know what was going on. She had been absolutely furious with everyone involved when she woke and found out, but by then it was too late.</p><p>Sometimes, Grace could see it on Dani’s face, that she never wanted to send her out. But whenever they needed it, be it for rescue, to push back, to ambush or retrieve supplies, Grace was always assigned because she was their most powerful weapon.</p><p>Grace exhaled and pressed her forehead against the slick tile. Her heart felt so heavy sometimes. She wanted to just stand there under the water forever, but she knew she needed to get out quickly. She was being selfish. Just as she turned the water off, arms circled her from behind and a face pressed between her shoulder blades.</p><p>“I was so scared,” Dani breathed shakily. Her voice sounded strange, charged. Grace’s heart stuttered despite its new strength, and she twisted around in Dani’s arms.</p><p>“I made it back,” Grace told her, cupping Dani’s cheek. “Like I promised.”</p><p>Dani closed her eyes and exhaled. “You know you can’t promise that.”</p><p>“I can promise to try.”</p><p>“Grace, I…” Her eyes opened, and they were swimming with tears and emotion. Grace had never seen her like this, and it made her frown.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing more than the usual.” She slid her hands up, dug her fingers into Grace’s stiff shoulders. Her touch was warm, like fire. Grace could already feel herself reacting to Dani. Just being so near her, smelling her scent, hearing her heart, made Grace’s entire body react. She was so sensitive to everything with all of the enhancements.</p><p>They kissed, and it was hungry. Grace knew that it was risky, doing this in the showers, where anyone could walk in and see them. But she didn’t care, and Dani didn’t seem to either. They both hurried to shove Dani’s pants off her legs, and then Grace had her pressed to the slick wall, and she thrust into her with hurried, desperate motions. Being inside of Dani was Grace’s favourite thing. Feeling the way she fluttered, how wet and warm she was. Grace adored the little noises she made, growing higher in pitch the closer she was to climax.</p><p>The rush from knowing they could be caught made Grace come too quickly, but Dani didn’t seem to mind. Grace just kept thrusting, groaning softly by Dani’s ear as she emptied everything she had. After her augmentation, she was told she was sterilised, so she never worried. When Dani came, she was at the end of her own climax, and she held Dani close as she twitched and arched into her, hips rolling down to get her as deep as possible. Grace pumped her hips softly, barely even gliding in and out anymore as Dani rode the wave, then returned to herself. They clung onto each other, breathing hard, hearts stuttering.</p><p>Grace heard that strange beating again. She ignored it.</p><p>The day Grace finally realized what it was, they were all in a briefing. Dani was standing in front of their group of soldiers, explaining their next ambush as she pointed at a board with crudely drawn maps and labels. She was in full Commander mode, back straight, face stoic. She spoke with clear authority, and Grace loved to watch her in action. She was doing just that, standing off to the side, close enough to jump in if something happened and Dani needed her, but not too close. She was watching Dani’s face, the curve of her lips, her nose, her cheeks, when that drumming sound invaded her senses again.</p><p>It was like a switch, and suddenly it was all Grace could hear. Her eyes immediately dropped lower, and when she strained to hear more clearly, she realized where the noise was coming from, and what it meant, and she felt her stomach drop hard. It was like her whole body suddenly filled with ice, and her face must have looked as stricken as she felt. Suddenly everyone was looking at her, and she felt like her whole world had just come to a screeching halt.</p><p>Dani sent her a puzzled look, but then continued on. “Anyway. As I said, Grace will head the assault,” she continued.</p><p>Dani must have asked her something. Grace could barely hear anything else around her. Nothing else mattered then. All she could hear and think about was that sound coming from Dani. A heartbeat. Softer, smaller, and faster.</p><p>Dani was pregnant. Grace knew what a heartbeat sounded like, and her ears were sharp enough. She had no way to know how far along, but all she knew was there was a second heartbeat, and it sounded strong.</p><p>Her whole world swayed, and when the briefing was over everyone left. Grace could barely move. Dani approached her carefully, but she didn’t speak until everyone had left.</p><p>“Grace, what happened? I asked you for confirmation and you looked like you had just seen a Rev-9 break in.”</p><p>Grace swallowed. She considered telling her immediately. <em>Dani, I think I somehow accidentally made you pregnant. I’m so fucking sorry.</em> But the words got stuck on her tongue. She couldn’t do that to her. Dani had so much on her shoulders, so much responsibility and expectation. How would she react to this? It was the last thing she needed. Fuck. How could Grace be so irresponsible? Sure, they had confirmed that she was completely sterile, but she knew how life worked. She should have insisted on them trying to use any sort of contraceptive. Even if it was just pulling out. Fuck. <strong><em>Fuck</em></strong>.</p><p>“Grace?”</p><p>She had to shake herself out of it. “I’m fine, sorry.” She straightened, tried to act normal, but her hands were shaking—something they had never done after the augmentation. She never even knew they could still do that.</p><p>She couldn’t be a parent. She… she was barely even human anymore. What if the child was horribly disfigured or something? Grace didn’t think her genes were all that great, especially since this child was most definitely conceived after her surgery. God, what had they done?</p><p>“Okay.” No one was close by, so Dani gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “If you need to, you can always talk to me.”</p><p>Grace stared into Dani’s eyes. Dani, her lover, her commander, her everything. This woman had saved her life and given her a reason to carry on. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for her. Nothing. No price was too great. The only thing Grace wouldn’t do was accept losing Dani. She would tell her. She had to. Just, not right now. They had a mission coming up, and Grace didn’t want them to be distracted.</p><p>So, she smiled and squeezed back. “Thanks, Commander,” she answered. “I’m fine.”</p><p>Dani lifted a brow, the ghost of a smile on her lips. Someone entered the briefing room, so Dani dropped her hand and schooled her face. “Nice chat, solider,” she told her, then turned on her heel and strode confidently from the room.</p><p>All Grace could do after that was head to their training room and beat the shit out of a lump of concrete. Many soldiers stopped what they were doing to watch, and when she realized, the concrete was dust and her knuckles were oozing synthetic blood.</p><p>Days later, they went through with the attack. Grace tried her best not to think about anything but the mission at hand, but Dani was with them, always so close to danger. Grace could hear that second heartbeat the whole time, and she kept tabs on where Dani was at all times just from that little fast heartbeat.</p><p>She messed up, then. Made selfish, hasty decisions. She put herself in danger to protect Dani, and she nearly cost them the whole mission. Just by pure luck, they managed to succeed and get out of there with only injuries and no casualties. Grace was by far the worst injury, though.</p><p>She was flat on her back on the dirty floor of the plane, trying her hardest to breathe. Her lungs felt like they were filled with cotton, and sweat slicked down her face. She was overheating incredibly fast, because she pushed herself too hard, too suddenly. The medic gave her medication, but it would be a little while for it to work. She was soaked in blood, scraped up badly, but relieved to see that Dani was unscathed. She did look absolutely furious, though.</p><p>“Dani,” Grace called out brokenly, holding her hand out.</p><p>Dani looked at it for a second, then scooted closer to take it. Her grip was warm and firm, and Grace allowed her panic to ease. The heat was unbearable, and she felt so uncomfortably heavy. That little heartbeat echoed loudly in her ears, and it was that sound keeping her grounded.</p><p>Dani’s jaw muscles bunched up and Grace heard her swallow. “We will have words when we get back,” she told her stiffly.</p><p>Grace inhaled, gasped and inhaled again. “I know,” she said. She tried to smile, but she only pulled at a wound on her face and it hurt.</p><p>Dani held her hand the whole way back, and the other soldiers pretended not to see. They kept a diligent watch around them, waiting for any sign of Legion on their tail. But they made it back with no issues. By the time they touched down, the medication kicked in and Grace was able to stand and walk herself. Dani insisted on helping her, even though Grace argued with her, but as always Dani won.</p><p>Dani left her in the medical ward, and Grace allowed herself to drift in and out. When she woke hours later, the doctor, Maddison, was checking her pulse.</p><p>“Welcome back, Harper,” Maddison greeted, smiling. “You got pretty beat up this time.”</p><p>Grace sat up and lifted her arms to look at herself. The wounds had all healed, and her system was running normally. “All to protect the Commander,” she told her. “Will I be fine?”</p><p>Maddison scribbled something on a clipboard. “You were almost too late administering your medication. Any longer and you would have fried your circuit. You may have been tuned for short and intense bursts, but that does not mean you need to push yourself so hard.”</p><p>Grace’s fingers dug into the edge of the uncomfortable bed. “I know that, doc.”</p><p>“But I’m glad you made it back again. I don’t know what we would do if we lost you.”</p><p>Grace opened her mouth to respond, but Dani suddenly swept into the room and her words sank away. She knew she was really in for a big argument from the amount of fury on Dani’s face, but she knew it was worth it.</p><p>Had she hesitated even a second, that Rev-9 would have landed that hit, and Dani couldn’t get injured now. Not now, not with…</p><p>“Thank you,” Dani said to Maddison, “I’ll escort her to her room.”</p><p>Grace received a look of pity from Maddison, then followed Dani from the room. It was always busy down here, people rushing to and from places, sharing quick meals before training and cleaning weapons and going through strategy. As they went, people stopped what they were doing to stand at attention and salute at Dani, and it made Grace feel very proud and protective.</p><p>When they made it to her room, Dani closed the door with a slam and whirled around. She was always so reserved with her anger, like she had no choice but to swallow it all down and endure it. Not now. Now she was a tidal wave, ready to knock Grace down.</p><p>Dani tore into her, shouting and swearing. Grace clenched her teeth and took it, and all the while the confession was there on her tongue, but she didn’t know how to say it. The whole time, alongside Dani’s emotional words, was that heartbeat. Grace focused on that, and when Dani was done tears streamed down her face and Grace opened her arms. Dani collapsed against her, not sobbing, but quiet with her pain. Grace understood it.</p><p>When they made love, it was soft and tender, and Grace kissed every inch of skin she could. Dani never let go of her, not even once, and when they were done they embraced and entangled their legs. Dani fell asleep, exhausted, but Grace just laid there and listened to their heartbeats, and her emotions broke free inside of her.</p><p>She tried to keep it all in, but that was impossible. Tears gathered in her eyes and she clenched her teeth hard to force them back. Her heart felt like it was cracking. The reality was finally settling in, and it was crushing her. Had this been a normal life, without machines trying to eradicate them, Grace would have been overjoyed. But all she could feel was sorrow and fear, for creating this poor child who would have to live in this bleak, desolate world, if they even survived at all.</p><p>Shaking, so close to tears, Grace reached down between them to press her hand to Dani’s lower belly. She could even feel the damn heartbeat. The sound was steady and strong, louder now than the first time she had heard it.</p><p>“Hey there,” Grace whispered softly. “You’re already growing so fast in there, huh? I’m…” Her throat closed up with emotion and she had to wait for it to go away. “I’m so sorry.” She closed her eyes and tears leaked out.</p><p>She imagined it, what their child would look like. Would they have Dani’s beautiful brown skin? Her beautiful features and brown eyes? Or would they be like her, blue eyed and blonde? There were so many possibilities, and Grace already knew she would accept them however they turned out. It wasn’t for her to decide, though, and she needed to figure out how she was going to tell Dani.</p><p>Days later, they got word that Legion was preparing to send a Rev-9 back to assassinate young Dani. When the news broke, their people filled with terror and unease, but Dani took it with her chin held high. When she announced her plan for it, she did so unflinchingly.</p><p>“I will go back,” Dani told them.</p><p>Grace immediately stood up. “No, you will not.”</p><p>All eyes were on her, surprised. Dani levelled her with a look. “I don’t recall needing your permission.”</p><p>Grace’s hands curled into fists. “If you go back, and something happens to you, then that’s it. I’m not going to let you do that.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask you.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to. I won’t let you, Dani.” She stepped forward, well aware that she was making a scene, that everyone already knew what Dani meant to her, what they did behind closed doors, what this really meant. “Please.”</p><p>Dani’s face hardened. “No.”</p><p>“Send me back instead.”</p><p>“I am not letting any more people die for me.”</p><p>The way she said it made a shiver rock down Grace’s spine. It was said with such deep, intense sorrow. Dani was looking at her like she was already dead, and it was then that she finally realized it—why Dani looked at her like this sometimes, why their moments were always mixed in with a little grief. She always thought it was just because they were both at risk all the time, but that wasn’t it. This was it. Grace froze, and Dani just stared unflinchingly at her, the pain clear as day on her face.</p><p>“I go back, don’t I?” Grace whispered, shocked. “And I die.”</p><p>Dani swallowed and clenched her teeth, and Grace could hear the way her teeth scraped together. “As I said, I won’t let you die for me. Not…” She finally glanced away, her expression too heavy for even Grace to bear.</p><p>Grace was prepared to die. She volunteered for the augmentation knowing her chances of survival were slim. Without the surgery, she would have been bed bound for the rest of her life anyway. She rather wanted to risk her life for it all. So, she always thought that her life would end in exchange for Dani’s. That one day, she would make that one snap decision to push Dani out the way, and that would be it for her. And she was fine with that. She used to be so comfortable with that idea.</p><p>But fuck, there was someone else to consider now. Something that made Grace feel rooted to the spot. She imagined having a family with Dani; imagined them out in the daylight, laughing together, living. Her chest ached so badly and she could feel the tears press at her eyes. Everyone had gone uncomfortably silent, but no one looked as stricken as Dani.</p><p>Dani, who would send her back despite how badly she didn’t want to. Dani, who would find out only too late that she was carrying Grace’s child. Dani, who would have to raise that child all on her own.</p><p>Grace clutched at her shirt, her heart pulsing with pain. “Send me,” she finally said, and Dani’s head snapped up, like she was surprised by the words. “I don’t care if I die. Send me, because doing so saves your life, Dani, and you… you have so much to live for.”</p><p>Dani’s brows furrowed. “No,” she said, but weakly, like she knew she didn’t really have a choice in the matter. “Not again. I will find a way. We’ll all find a way,” she directed at the rest of her soldiers. A ripple of unease went through the whole room. Grace didn’t move from her spot.</p><p>Dani waved her hand in dismissal, and everyone got up to leave. But Grace didn’t. Dani settled on the edge of a nearby table and cupped her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook, and Grace immediately walked over to pull Dani against her.</p><p>“Please,” Dani begged softly, brokenly, “please don’t make me lose you.”</p><p>Grace’s throat felt tight with emotion. The little heartbeat just a step behind Dani’s made all of this so much more painful. “We’ll find a way,” Grace promised her softly. “I don’t know how, but we’ll figure it out. Dani… I… there’s something…”</p><p>Grace dropped to her knees and rested her head against Dani’s belly. There, that heartbeat was loudest, and it soothed as much as it pained. Dani’s fingers slid into her hair.</p><p>“There’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>Dani’s body stiffened slightly. She took in a giant breath, and then she tilted Grace’s face so that they were gazing into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m pregnant,” Dani told her. “But you know that already, don’t you?”</p><p>Grace’s breath left her. She stared, eyes wide, and Dani looked away. “When did you figure it out?”</p><p>Dani wiped a shaking hand over her wet eyes. “A few weeks ago, when you started to act strange. The way you looked at me, it was like I’d turned to glass and you needed to be there to catch me if I fell. Then I started to get sick, and I’m late, and I’m pregnant, Grace. Do you understand what that means?”</p><p>Grace wanted to cry. “I’m so fucking sorry, Dani.”</p><p>Dani shook her head. “I don’t want you to be sorry.”</p><p>“How can I not be? I’ve done this to you. I’ve left this to you.”</p><p>Dani sniffled. “And this is why you won’t be dying to save me. You won’t be dying at all. We need you here, Grace.” Dani pressed a hand to her stomach, and Grace’s chest tightened.</p><p>“You’re okay with it?” She was sure Dani would have been upset with it, that it would hinder her, that this was an extra responsibility that she didn’t want. Dani was looking at her with nothing but love.</p><p>“I really wish this wasn’t in such shitty circumstances,” she laughed softly. “But I love you, and I’d pick no one else to have this baby with. I’m going to keep it, and I want us to raise this child together.”</p><p>“I’m still trying to wrap my head around this.”</p><p>Dani wiped the tears from her eyes as she laughed. “Me too. Back when I first met Sarah, she told me that I’m not the saviour, my womb is. I thought there was no way I would even have a child. I bet she’s rolling in her grave right now, that I went and got knocked up anyway.”</p><p>Grace stood and intertwined their fingers. “Our kid is definitely not going to be leading anything but a string of sleepless nights for us,” she said, smiling at Dani. “Because we’re going to win this, and we’re going to end Legion so that we can all start living again.”</p><p>Dani nodded and leaned up to kiss her. “We will,” she said firmly. “We have to. Especially now.”</p><p>They pressed their foreheads together, and Grace had never felt so hopeful since the end had happened. She had more than one reason to fight her damn hardest to end this conflict and to protect them all. Above that, she had the motivation to make sure she survived it all to see the outcome, so that she could stand with her people, with Dani, and see the world born anew.</p><p>After that, they began trying to find a way to stop Legion from using time travel. They had many briefings of arguments flung back and forth, some people confused on why Grace wouldn’t go back, and some backing the decision. If they lost Grace and she failed to save young Dani, they lost their only augmented super soldier.</p><p>No one knew the truth. That at night, Dani joined Grace in bed and they held onto each other. That Grace constantly bothered Dani to make sure that she ate and rested, and sometimes physically forced her to sit down and take a breather. She started overstepping her bounds more than once, creating a slew of rumours that bounced around the bunker. No one was so disrespectful as to voice them to either Grace or Dani, though, but Grace could still hear all the whispers.</p><p>Dani was sick for a month, then after that she was completely fine. Grace could hear their baby’s heartbeat, and she learnt to tell when she was sleeping or awake—Grace had the feeling that it was a girl. Whenever Dani was moody, Grace did her utmost to help in whatever way she could.</p><p>Grace still had to leave on missions, and that was even harder to do. Dani never needed to beg her; Grace made sure she returned home.</p><p>The day finally arrived when Legion would send the Rev-9 back. Everyone was tense and anxious, but no one more than Dani. Still, Grace was the only one that could actually see it. To everyone else, Dani seemed calm and at ease. Like she already knew the outcome. So when they heard that their plan had worked, that the Legion facility had been completely vaporized and their only time machine taken down with it, Dani’s look of surprise was genuine.</p><p>The young solider that had stumbled into the room stood there, panting on furious breaths, slicked with sweat and blood, and she looked elated. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say or think, and they made not a sound.</p><p>Grace immediately turned, but Dani was already rushing towards her. They embraced and Grace lifted her high, and when she set Dani down and kissed her, every solider in the room started to shout and cheer.</p><p>It was a monumental victory, one that led to the eradication of Legion for good. Humanity didn’t just get its foot in the door. No, humanity fought back and won. They were able to isolate and destroy all Legion facilities. With the main forces gone, the lone machines were scattered and easy to pick off. Grace took immense joy in destroying them with a heartless ease.</p><p>They started to rebuild, and they were finally able to step outside and into the sun. The first sunrise they did this, everyone was silent and awed, and Grace let her head tip back as the rays bathed her skin. Dani was at her side, her hand held tightly in Grace’s.</p><p>This was the start of the new.</p><p>X</p><p>“What were the machines like, Mama?”</p><p>Grace paused what she was doing to glance over at the little girl watching her raptly, and she flashed a grin. “They were scary, but no match for us.”</p><p>She giggled in delight. Grace gathered the firewood she had just finished breaking into pieces with her hands, then lifted her daughter up onto her shoulders. Tiny fingers gripped onto her hair and tugged, but Grace barely felt it.</p><p>They trudged through the tall grass towards their little home, and there Grace saw Dani returning with a group at her back. She was always so busy, overseeing the town’s affairs. Dani had been voted as their mayor, sort of, and hers was always the first and last word. She ensured they were developing, growing and that their people were safe. They were finding new survivors even still, five years after winning the war.</p><p>“Hey you,” Dani greeted, leaning up to kiss her. “And you, little bean. Get down here.”</p><p>“Ma!” the little girl laughed, crawling off of Grace’s shoulders and hanging off her arm like a monkey. Grace rolled her eyes and Dani laughed as she helped her down. She muttered a few admonishments in Spanish, to which their little girl pouted.</p><p>“Don’t give me that adorable look,” Dani scolded.</p><p>Grace set the bag of wood by their fireplace and turned to look at Dani and their daughter, and she couldn’t fight off the grin that formed on her lips. She remembered what it was like, the hopelessness and despair. Two sets of beautiful brown eyes turned to look at her, and Grace had never felt so human.</p><p>“Mama, Ma is being mean to me!”</p><p>Dani looked offended as Grace opened her arms to accept their daughter as she ran over, and all Grace could do was grin and shrug. “Dani, you do know she has complete control over me.”</p><p>Dani stood and shook her head. “Weak,” she muttered.</p><p>Grace pressed messy kisses all over her daughter’s chubby cheeks, and she received squeals of delight in return. “Of course I’m weak,” she agreed, and then she stood and headed for the bedroom. “But the weak still needs to make sure her monkey gets a nice bath before bed.”</p><p>“No!” came the shriek of delight.</p><p>Fate? There was no such thing. Just what was made of it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>